Salem al-Hazmi
right|Salem al-Hazmi Salem al-Hazmi (2.2.1981 - 11.9.2001) geh?rte zu den 5 Entf?hrern die am 11. September 2001 American Airlines Flug 77 ?bernahmen. Unter den Entf?hrern war auch sein Bruder Nawaf al-Hazmi. left|thumb|Nawaf (links) und Salem al-Hazmi im Dulles Airport Lebenslauf Seinem Vater, dem Lebensmittelh?ndler Muhammad Salim al-Hazmi, zufolge wurde Salem am 2. Februar 1981 geboren. Es gibt unterschiedliche Berichte nach denen Nawaf und Salem in Afghanistan und Tschetschenien gek?mpft haben. Als er und sein Bruder im April 1999 das Visa vom US-Konsulat in Dschidda erhielten waren sie schon Veteranen im Kampf f?r Al-Qaida und wurden wahrscheinlich als K?mpfer f?r die Anschl?ge am 11. September ausgew?hlt. Es wird vermutet das er mit Hambali, Ramzi Binalshibh, Nawaf al-Hazmi, Khalid al-Mihdhar und [bin Attash an einem Gipfeltreffen von Al-Qaida Mitglieder vom 5. bis 8. Januar 2000 in Kuala Lumpur teilnahm. Im November 2000 flog er nach Beirut, Libanon. Auch Ahmed al-Ghamdi flog in diesem Monat nach Beirut. USA Laut FBI und der 9/11 Commission kam al-Hazmi am 29. Juni 2001 zum ersten mal in die USA. Unbest?tigten Berichten zufolge lebte er aber schon fr?her mit Satam al-Suqami in San Antonio, Texas, zusammen. Al-Hazmi kam mit dem Visa Express Programm in die USA. Danach lebte er in Paterson, New Jersey, mit Hani Hanjour. Obwohl al-Hazmi bereits eine NJ State ID Card hatte beantragte er mit Hanjour, Khalid al-Mihdhar, Majed Moqed und Nawaf al-Hazmi ID Cards f?r Virginia im Arlington office des Virginia Department of Motor Vehicles am 2. August 2001. Am 27. August wurde mit Nawafs VISA-Karte die Flugtickets f?r die Br?der von Travelocity.com gebucht. Vom 2. bis 6. September soll er mit den anderen Entf?hrern von AA 77 im Fitnessstudio Gold's Gym in Greenbelt, Maryland, trainiert haben. Am 11. September checkte er f?r den Flug American Airlines 77 am Dulles Airport in Washington ein. noch am Leben? Salem al-Hazmi geh?rte zu den Entf?hrern ?ber die Behauptet wurde das sie noch am Leben sind. Im Telegraph vom 23. September 01 hie? es :Mr Al-Hamzi is 26 and had just returned to work at a petrochemical complex in the industrial eastern city of Yanbou after a holiday in Saudi Arabia when the hijackers struck. He was accused of hijacking the American Airlines Flight 77 that hit the Pentagon. :''He said: "I have never been to the United States and have not been out of Saudi Arabia in the past two years." The FBI described him as 21 and said that his possible residences were Fort Lee or Wayne, both in New Jersey. :... :Last night the FBI admitted that there was some doubt about the identities of some of the suspects. A spokesman said: "The identification process has been complicated by the fact that many Arabic family names are similar. It is also possible that the hijackers used false identities." Auff?llig ist, dass es zugleich folgenden Berichte vom Vater Muhammad Salim Al-Hazmi gab: arabview.com vom 22. September 2001: :''Muhammad Salim Al-Hazmi, the father, told Al-Watan that the published pictures of his sons were not clear. He said he was ready to provide information about his sons to the Saudi authorities. Al-Hazmi has a supermarket and a building in Makkah?s Nawariya district. :... :''Nawaf, 25, left the Kingdom four years ago, telling his parents that he was going for jihad. He later contacted them from Pakistan saying he was on his way to Chechnya. He had only an intermediate school education. Salim, 21, left school about one and a half years ago and informed his parents from Pakistan that he was also going to Chechnya on jihad. Yesterday in Makkah, Muhammad Al Hazmi was shown the pictures of the two accused hijackers and he stated that they were not his sons, Nawaf and Salim. Themenkomplex Category:PersonCategory:Al-Qaida Category:Überarbeiten Kategorie:9/11